Alice in Wonderland: The Best Rides!
by Fire Bear1
Summary: When Alice follows Flying Mint Bunny into an abandoned theme park she finds herself trapped in a crazy operational theme park where the people try to force her to have fun. All the while, she searches for the Bunny and a way back to her brother.


_**I got this idea from reading the Alice in the Country manga stuff. There's a theme park in that and I thought, "What if Wonderland **_**was _a theme park and all the characters were in charge of a ride. And I decided that the Hetalia cast should be in it. And so I wrote this._**

**_I decided that everyone's little ticks like "aru", "ve", "chigi" and "eh" would be highlighted in Wonderland since it's such an odd place so I've put them at the end of every sentence the appropriate person says. I'm sorry if it causes offense but it's really just to accentuate the craziness of Wonderland._**

**_I also apologise to anyone who's following me and wants to see the continuation of my other stories - I got this idea and I just really wanted to start writing it immediately! I have a few other stories I want to write/start writing before I go back and continue them so please be patient. =/_**

* * *

Alice sat with her back against a tree trunk, her eyes half-lidded, her hand instinctively stroking the cat in her lap. Beside her, her brother was sitting, also with his back against the tree. He had an old, large book in his lap and he was reading from it. His voice had always been soothing and she liked it when he took time from his busy schedule to spend time with her like this.

A flicker of movement caught her eye and she blinked. There, hovering a few feet away, was Flying Mint Bunny. She frowned. Why was he so far away? Alice glanced at her brother and saw that he was caught up in his book. Deciding to leave him to his excitement, she scrambled to her feet as quietly as she could and hurried towards the magical bunny.

When she reached him, she heard him say, "I'm late! I'm late!" She frowned, wondering what he was late for – they hadn't spoken to him about meeting them here. However, before she could ask, the bunny turned and flew off.

"H-Hey!" she exclaimed and reached out for him. Hurrying after him, she realised that this always seemed to be happening to her and Arthur. People would leave and they would chase after to try to catch them again. She shook the thought from her head. Flying Mint Bunny was distressed and she would do her best to help.

Flying Mint Bunny flew down the hill and Alice followed. He went through the gate to the meadow and onto the main road. He hurried along there in front of so many people and Alice's heart twanged with sorrow. At some point in time, had Flying Mint Bunny flew in front of people, they would have seen him and said hello. Now they were unaware of the beautiful creatures which still roamed the land.

They turned a corner onto a street which Alice was vaguely familiar with. She soon realised that it was the road which led to the abandoned theme park. They had named it Wonderland in the hope that children fascinated with the fictional Alice's adventures would encourage their parents to let them go. However, it was soon run into the ground and the children and adults forgot all about it. No-one had bought it and no-one had done anything about it. Perhaps Alice should actually do something about it – after all, she usually wore a blue dress with a white apron, just like the character. She would be able to drum up some business for the owners. If only the rides would work.

She snapped out of her train of thought just in time to see Flying Mint Bunny enter through the gates. Someone had broken the lock again and they were wide open. Clicking her tongue at whoever had done so, Alice hurried after the bunny.

At the entrance, however, she paused. Something felt off. And she couldn't see her friend any more. The rusting hulks of rides hardly ridden were rusting and still. The lights were dull and the restaurants and food stands had their shutters down. The ticket office seemed to be leaning over slightly, the window smashed.

Should she follow or wait for him to return? Her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped over the threshold.

A flash of bright white light made her stop in her tracks. She groaned and gasped, blinking to clear her eyes. Finally she could see again and she gasped in surprise.

The theme park had come alive. Bright reds and oranges and yellows and greens and blinking lights and moving rides; Alice stared at it all astonished. The ground was bright and changed colour occasionally. She could here distant laughing and screaming despite seeing no-one around. "Curiouser and curiouser," Alice muttered before, unnerved, she turned to leave.

The park stretched out in front of her.

Eyes wide, Alice spun back round to find that the park stretched in the direction she had originally been looking. Slowly, she turned again and saw that the park stretched beyond the dimensions of the fence which had kept it from the outside world. She was trapped in the theme park with no idea what to do. "Brilliant," she sighed. "I suppose I had better find Flying Mint Bunny, then."

She began to walk in a direction she picked at random and soon spotted a signpost. She walked up to it and looked up at the different signs. They all said things like 'this way', 'that way', 'forwards', 'backwards' - one even said 'over the Irish sea' as Alice recalled the song. She raised an eyebrow. "Tsk! I might have known. Everything in this place is useless." With a sigh, she turned in the direction that was 'forwards', marching off with her nose in the air.

Behind her, beneath the signpost, the vague outline of something started to appear. Then the individual parts of the thing started to become visible. First, a curl of blonde hair. Then, a pair of violet eyes. Next came a pair of white bear ears and small white tail. Then the face of the person appeared, a sad and worried expression on it. Finally, his body, wearing a white jumper and a pair of jeans with white trainers popped into existence.

"But... I can help you get out, Miss Alice, eh..." he said, quietly.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Alice spotted someone sitting on what appeared to be a giant mushroom. She made her way towards them. As she drew closer she saw that it was a man – probably. His long, black hair was tied back. Currently, he was wrapped in a cosy-looking green blanket, one thin bare arm visible as he held the end of a hookah to his mouth. As she drew near, he lowered it and blew out a cloud of smoke into her face. She coughed and waved the cloud away. After she could breathe again, she said, "Excuse me."

"My name is Yao, aru. I am the Caterpillar, aru. I am in charge of the Caterpillar ride, aru." The man blew out another cloud of smoke and Alice once again coughed, grimacing. She glanced to the ride the mushroom was beside. There was a giant apple in the middle of the track providing a tunnel for the long train. The cars were rounded and painted green and the train was currently going round a corner to face the apple.

"Yes, well..." said Alice, looking back at the Caterpillar. "I'm looking for Flying Mint Bunny – have you seen him?"

"Who, aru?" asked Yao. He blinked and inhaled some more of the smoke.

"Flying Mint Bunny. He's green, is a bunny and has wings."

"Ah, you mean the Green Rabbit, aru." said Yao dismissively, breathing out more smoke.

"Green Rabbit?" asked Alice before coughing. She was beginning to feel a little light-headed. "What on Earth are you smoking? Opium?"

"No, I am not smoking anything, Miss Opium, aru." He inhaled more of the stuff before breathing out another cloud. Alice, who was staring at him in disbelief, waved the cloud away whilst she held her breath. She frowned at the name he had used. It seemed a little familiar but she dismissed it.

"Listen, do you know where the Green Rabbit is or not?"

"Will you ride the Caterpillar, aru?" asked Yao as he placed the end of the hookah down beside him. Alice simply stared at him in alarm, her mind reeling from the question. "The ride, aru," he added. Alice blinked in relief.

"No, I'm not here to have fun."

"Then I cannot tell you where he is, aru."

"Tsk, fine. I'll go on the ride."

"That will cost you five hundred schuckles, aru."

Alice raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Five hundred schuckles for a ride on the Caterpillar, aru."

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and counted to ten to calm herself down. Once she had finished she opened them and looked up at him. He had picked up the end of the hookah again and was holding it delicately. He stared back at her. "So," said Alice, "what you are saying is that I have to pay you five hundred schuckles for information? Why don't I just pay you instead of riding that thing?"

"Wú, aru," said Yao. "You have to ride the Caterpillar if you want me to tell you anything, aru."

"What on Earth is the point of that?!"

"It is my business, aru. You have to go on the ride, aru."

"But I don't want to. And I can just give you the money."

"You have to go on the ride, aru."

"Well, I'm not paying that much of whatever insane currency you have here!" exclaimed Alice. "I'll just ask someone else more helpful! Someone who is clearly not taking drugs!" And with that, Alice stormed off, muttering under her breath about how rude some people were.

Yao, meanwhile, lay down and placed the mouthpiece of the hookah to one side. "I am not the only one who is rude Miss Opium, aru," he said before pulling the blanket up and over his head.

* * *

Alice had walked for what seemed to her to be around half an hour when she spotted someone else. Two people, in fact. She hurried closer and, once she got nearer, she inspected them. They looked to be identical – both had brown hair and were wearing the same black trousers with suspenders over white shirts. Their black ties were done up a little differently, though. One had his with the thinner part longer than the thicker. The other man had his knot too low. They also wore hats at jaunty angles and one had a thin red ribbon , the other a thin green ribbon. Another difference was the colour of their eyes – where one's was hazel the other's was olive. Finally, there was a curl of hair which stuck up but they were on opposite sides of their heads from the other's.

"Um, excuse me," said Alice as she approached them.

"Ciao, ve!" exclaimed one cheerily, raising a hand to wave.

"Ciao, chigi," muttered the other, his arms folded over his chest.

"Do you...?" Alice trailed off, staring at the mess their ties had become. "Tsk. That is very distracting. Can't you fix them?" She pointed at the ties - she was itching to fix them.

"We can't find the Carpenter, ve," said one sadly.

"And that jerk Dormouse is probably sleeping, chigi!" snapped the other.

Alice stared at them, wondering what they were talking about. "Well, I tie my brother's ties when he lets me. And I've done it before with..." She trailed off, remembering when Alfred had been their brother. "Well..." She blinked, trying to focus on the people in front of her. "I can tie them properly for you if you'd like."

"Ah, sì! Ve!" exclaimed one excitedly.

"Whatever, chigi," muttered the other.

Deciding to get the grumpier one over and done with first, she moved forward and tried to deftly take the knot out. However, it was in such a mess that it just seemed to tighten. She sighed and set about carefully threading it through backwards. As she worked, she realised that, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the grumpy man blushing and averting his gaze. Beside him, his brother was bouncing on the balls of his feet and saying "ve!" over and over again. Clearing her throat, Alice introduced herself.

"And what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Tweedle Dee, chigi," said one.

"And I'm Tweedle Dum, ve!" said the other, cheerily.

"So, how does one tell you two apart when you're wearing the same clothes?" asked Alice as she finally untied the knot. As she tied it, the other twin answered.

"That is easy, ve! You can call me Feliciano, ve!"

"And I'm Lovino, chigi," muttered the other as Alice finished off the knot and straightened it up for him. She went to the other with a frown at what they said and tugged at his. It came out much easier and she soon had it tied and straightened.

"There! All done!" she said with a smile.

"Ve!" exclaimed Feliciano. "We should give her some food to thank her, fratello, ve!"

"I know that, chigi!" snapped the other.

"No, I'm fine," said Alice, even as she realised her hunger. "I just need to find the Green Rabbit and then I can go home and get my own food."

"No, ve! We are in your debt and we cook well, ve! Let us cook you something, ve!" Feliciano then turned to the stove which was beside them and that Alice had failed to notice. There was a pot on it, already boiling and he poured some pasta in and picked up a spoon. He began to stir. She made a note of how his hat had the red ribbon on it to remember who was who later.

"Well... I suppose I could rest for a little while." She spotted a bench just beside the stove and sat down on it, making sure she was in a ladylike position; her back was straight and her hands folded in her lap. Beside her, Lovino sat down, slouching and staring moodily into the distance.

"Grazie, chigi," he muttered.

"Ah, you're welcome," said Alice, surprised that he was talking to her. She looked at him and he averted his gaze, blushing and pouting. She frowned, confused. Her train of thought was derailed, however, when Feliciano appeared in front of her and, smiling happily, he handed her a bowl and a fork.

"Qui si va, ve!" he said as Alice reached out to take it. "It is hot so be careful, ve!"

"Ah, thank you," said Alice, scooping up some pasta. She blew on it a little before putting it in her mouth and chewing on it. She was surprised at how good it tasted and she sighed, closing her eyes to savour the taste. "This is amazing! Thank you!" She opened her eyes, smiling a little but already about to claim that her cooking would be better.

The twins had disappeared.

She blinked and looked around. Nobody was there and the only thing different was the signpost now in front of her. The signs said 'near', 'far', 'closer' and 'further'. Alice decided that she might as well eat the rest of the pasta before moving on, to keep up her strength. She did so but, all the while, she felt as though someone was watching her. A little unnerved, she set the half-filled bowl and fork on the bench and hurried off in the direction of 'far', hoping the Green Rabbit would be there.

Behind her, the bowl and fork moved into the air, the fork dipping into the bowl. A mouth appeared and the pasta and fork went inside. As the mouth chewed, down-turned, a pair of sad eyes and a curl appeared. The rest of the body gradually appeared afterwards.

"Where are you going, Alice, eh?"

* * *

_**In case there is a bit of confusion, the person repeatedly appearing is the Cheshire Cat. I just decided he should be dressed as a polar bear because of who he is and just to make the place even crazier.  
**_

_**I also apologise for if what the Italian brothers are wearing - I'm not sure if it's fashionable or not but I thought it was pretty cool. :)**_


End file.
